Non-volatile data storage devices, such as embedded memory devices (e.g., embedded MultiMedia Card (eMMC) devices) and removable memory devices (e.g., removable universal serial bus (USB) flash memory devices and other removable storage cards), have allowed for increased portability of data and software applications. Users of non-volatile data storage devices increasingly rely on the non-volatile storage devices to store and provide rapid access to a large amount of data.
Data sent to a non-volatile data storage device is susceptible to data loss if the non-volatile data storage device loses power prior to the data being stored in a non-volatile memory. A non-volatile data storage device may include on-board capacitors in a memory portion of the non-volatile data storage device to complete programming and/or to save data in the case of a loss of power. However, the on-board capacitors may add additional costs to manufacturing the non-volatile data storage device and may increase a size of the non-volatile data storage device due to a physical size of the capacitors.